Please tell me you're not real
by empire14
Summary: Okay, so the hole's closed, or turned into a crawl space, and everything has gone back to normal-ish. Cool! ...It just so happens that a certain jerk from a Jersey prison isn't going to let that slide. Dane beat his father once, let's hope he can do it again.
1. A lot of phone calls

_This is thinking_, this is talking, and the rest...well, you should be able to figure that out on your own.

* * *

_So mom went on a date with doctor Sherman, again…or Travis as he so would like to be called. Yeah right, and next thing you know he's calling himself daddy and talks in third person narrative._

_Okay, so maybe that's not as bad as getting beat up every other day…okay, so it's a lot better, but that doesn't mean I instantly have to like him. He's only been around for three months, and after the hole-incident, let's just say it'll take me a while to really trust him. I know he's not like dad, but that doesn't mean he's not something else._

_What exactly is something el-_

"Dane!"

Dane almost completely ruined his new drawing of Julie and was only just able to keep his pencil from flying all over his sketchbook. He took a deep breath and yanked out his earphones.

"What now, Lucas!"

The shouting match happened at least once a day seeing as both boys were too stubborn to actually walk closer to the other.

"I'm going over to Jimmy's!"

Dane rolled his eyes and put his earphones back in his ears. That kid seriously had to grow up, he already knew Lucas was going over to Jimmy's. Lucas had told him and their mother a _thousand_ times. He was so psyched about having made a friend here that he just couldn't shut up about it.

"Fine Lucas, see ya!"

Dane went back to his drawing and could just hear the door slam over his music. Jimmy only lived two blocks away and it was still light out, Dane had therefore decided (after their mother had left) that Lucas was old enough to get there by himself. Besides, Julie was coming over tonight and for the first time since they moved here, it would be just him and her. Dane couldn't help the smile on his face as he thought about Julie, he had _really_ been looking forward to tonight. And no, he wasn't sex-obsessed, he just wanted to talk to Julie without his mother walking into the room and implying all kinds of stuff or his brother walking into the room and hi-jacking the conversation.

He turned the music down a little so that he would hear Julie come inside (she'd never been one to actually ring the doorbell, unless the door was locked) and he didn't really want her to see the ten-somewhat drawings of her he had lying around.

After another fifteen minutes of perfecting Julie's hair, Dane looked at the clock again with a slight frown. Julie was supposed to be there at seven, which had been ten minutes ago. She wasn't exactly someone who was ever late…_ever_. Dane had half expected her to come barging in the second Lucas had left.

After another few minutes Dane grew restless and he gave up on drawing. He neatly put the drawings of Julie away in his desk and turned off his music. The clock now read 19:21 and Dane felt that he had been pretty patient. Calling after 21 minutes wasn't stalker behaviour, right? Dane groaned as he could hear Lucas laughing in his head, he knew exactly what his little brother would say.

But, after taking a deep breath and reassuring himself that his brother was _not_ there to see him acting like some love-sick teenager, he picked up his phone to call Julie.

Or at least he was going to until his phone went off and she was calling _him_. A little startled and with a curious look on his face Dane picked up and leaned back in his deskchair.

"Hello."

_Okay Dane, lame, you already knew it was her, why not just say her name?_

"Hey Dane. I know I was supposed to be there at seven, but I don't think I'm gonna make it."

Dane could hear that something was wrong, Julie's voice was higher than usual and she was talking fast.

"Oh, uhm, is everything alright?"

_Oh seriously, really smooth…_

"Yeah, well…we were visiting my grandparents and then something happened and now my grandma is in the hospital. They say she had a heartattack and needs surgery. My mum is sort of freaking and we're gonna stay here for the night. So…I'm..uh, I'm not gonna make it, sorry. "

The first thing Dane felt was disappointment, when she had said she wasn't going to make it he thought she had meant she was going to be late. The fact that she wasn't going to come at all just sucked. The second that thought had ended Dane was mad at himself, Julie's grandma just had a heart attack and he was feeling sorry for himself.

_Damn man, can you get any more self-centred!_

"Julie...I…are you, I mean is she going to be okay?"

_Okay, you are so not good at this…whatever this is…_

"Yeah, no, the doctors say she's gonna be fine. My mum just freaked out and we had to go to the hospital and now it's late so…oh, my dad's coming. I have to go Dane, I'm really sorry about tonight...rain check?"

Dane felt like a deflated balloon. He'd been looking forward to tonight and now he was totally alone, with the girl he liked a two hour drive away. Not to mention the fact her grandma had just nearly died…just great. He straightened up in his chair and told Julie he would hold her to that rain check. The beep-tone sounded and Dane got up and flopped down unto his bed.

_So, what do I do now?_

His thoughts of contemplation on '_why me?'_ were interrupted by the telephone from downstairs. After two rings Dane realised that no one but him was home and therefor he was the only one who could pick it up. He debated for two seconds before deciding that he was comfortable just where he was and felt no need to go downstairs. Mom was on a date and Lucas was at Jimmy's, he'd just talked to Julie which ended his list of people he would pick the phone up for, anyone else could just leave a message on the answering machine.

It stopped ringing after another eight rings and Dane was left staring at an interesting patch on his floor. Dane realised that what he was doing at the moment would probably drive him crazy and so started to think of ways to get under Lucas's skin. Getting his little brother riled up was still funny but clowns weren't really affective any more, and after the clown puppet from hell Dane had decided to give Lucas a little break. But maybe if-

The phone from downstairs rudely interrupted his thoughts and he rolled his eyes before he got up. Who the hell was so determined to reach them anyway?

Grumbling under his breath Dane took the stairs two at a time (yes, he knew that was dangerous going down, so sue him) and walked into the living room. The phone was happily ringing away on the side table with an unknown number on the display. Dane picked it up and fell down onto the couch.

"Hello, this is Dane."

_If its mum checking up again, I swear to God_…

"Good evening, is this the Thompson residence?"

Dane frowned at the way too polite greeting and sat up straight.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is officer Hubsons. Can I speak with Mrs Thompson please."

What! Why was the police calling…oh no.

"My mum's not here. Is…is this about my dad?"

It was quiet for a little while and then the officer spoke up again.

"You said your name was Dane. As in Dane Thompson, older brother of Lucas Thompson?"

_Lucas! Why would he start talking about Lucas?_

Dane noticed he was feeling cold. He gripped the phone tight and tried to shake away the nerves.

"Yes, I'm Dane! Did something happen to Lucas?!"

He knew he was talking way louder than necessary, but usually when the police called, nothing good came out of it.

"No, don't worry, I'm not calling because of you broth-"

"Well then why are you calling!"

_Not dad, please don't tell me we have to move again…_

"Look kid, your father-

_Oh damn, not again!_

-he's escaped."

Dane's world went eerily quiet for a second or two before he was up on his feet and checking the windows. It seemed to be getting dark outside.

"An officer is coming to you house to keep a look out just in case. He's been seen near Bensonville but they couldn't catch him. He doesn't know where you live but we wanted to be safe anyway."

His dad had escaped and was near this town. Yes, he wasn't as afraid as he used to be and yes, he'd beaten his father in the hole, but that was because his father had been in jail and unable to hurt him. Now he was out and…

_Mom, Lucas, they need to know._

Dane hung up without so much as a goodbye and called his mother's cell phone; it went straight to voicemail. Lucas's phone did the same thing

_Damn it!_

Dane stared at the phone for a little while before he ran into the kitchen and snatched the calendar from the table, mom always made them write down the address and phone number of the friend they were staying at. As expected, Jimmy's phone number was written next to this day's date.

After four rings Jimmy's mother picked up.

"Good evening, this is Jenny Gadet."

"Mrs Gadet, hy. I'm Dane, Lucas's older brother, I really need to talk to him. Could you put him on the phone please?"

It was quiet for a few seconds before Mrs Gadet spoke again, her voice sounded guarded.

"Lucas isn't here. I called earlier but no one picked up. Isn't he with you?"

Dane was having trouble thinking. Lucas left for Jimmy's almost an hour ago. Their houses were a five minute walk apart, maybe even less, but Lucas never showed?

"Hello, Dane. Is everything alright?"

Dane merely nodded, forgetting he was on the phone and no one could see him, before hanging up.

So either Lucas had lied to everyone and had decided to go someplace completely different, _yeah, because that totally sounds like him_, or something had happened…maybe he just got lost.

_You know you're in denial…_

"Shit!"

His mother probably would have scolded him for that but she wasn't picking up her phone…_and neither is Lucas_.

It took Dane ten seconds to get his shoes on and another three to get to the front door. He slipped the key into his pocket and opened it to go outside and find his pain-in-the-_ass _ little brother who just had to be fine!

He wasn't expecting for a person to be on the porch, or for that person to have a baseball bat. The wooden bat connected painfully with his head and everything went black.

* * *

Okay, am I doing alright or am I screwing up somewhere, if so..help please! And just so you know, I have no idea was their father is called so I'll be making up a name for him somewhere along the line.

You just gotta love brotherly love...Dane and Lucas are awesome!


	2. Daddy's back

Lucas was scared.

He couldn't really remember his father that well, but some bits and pieces were hard to forget. The bits were okay to deal with but the pieces still gave him nightmares. His broken arm, for instance, wasn't something Lucas would easily forget. It had happened some years ago, but the memory was fresh on his mind as he watched his father drag Dane into the living room and tie his arms and legs together. His father didn't gag Dane as he had Lucas and somehow that seemed important.

After Dane's arms and legs were secured the man walked to the couch and fell on it.

_Why did he tie my arms behind my back, but not Dane's?_

Their father had a beer can in one hand and a six-pack on the side table. He took a swig and turned on the TV, aimlessly zapping through the channels. He hadn't said a word to Lucas since he grabbed to blond boy and shoved him in a car. Lucas himself also couldn't really start a conversation because of the gag, not that he actually wanted to. What he wanted was to wake up and run to his brother's room so that this nightmare would be over. He wanted the man on the couch to go back to being a bad memory shoved into a dark corner of his mind. The hole had already opened enough old wounds; Lucas wasn't up to reliving any more past pains.

His father was completely engrossed in the ever changing TV channels and Lucas cautiously started to manoeuvre himself into a better position. Dane was lying in the semi-doorway between the hall and the living room while Lucas himself had been haphazardly thrown into the big chair which had been shoved against the wall farthest from Dane. Lucas slowly stretched his legs a little more and tested the rope holding his arms together. No matter how drunk their father may be, he put some damn mean knots in those ropes.

Lucas was actually surprised at how well he was handling so far. He hadn't cried, started shaking or felt like throwing up since his father had shown up. Granted, he was older than when his father had broken his arm, but he was still only half his father's size. Dane was the one who had grown a lot and was give or take the same size as their father. Unfortunately, Dane was lying unconscious on the ground and when he would wake up his hands and feet would be bound.

And even though this was the worst situation and even though Lucas knew how cruel it was to think it; he was glad he wasn't alone and Dane was here with him.

Suddenly his father yelled something incoherent and threw the remote at the TV screen. The remote crashed to the floor and Dr. Phill was muted. His father drained the beer can, threw it at a random spot on the wall and opened a new one. He almost emptied the next one as well but stopped when his eyes found his oldest son. Lucas could feel his heart hammering in his chest, so much for not shaking uncontrollably. The beer can was slowly put back on the side table and Lucas found what had distracted his father from drinking. Dane had his eyes open and was starting to try and move around.

Before Lucas could warn him their father got to his feet and delivered a swift, somewhat uncoordinated, kick to Dane's midsection.

Lucas tried to scream and suddenly everything just exploded. Strangely enough the mood had been sort of calm, or as calm as could be when you've been abducted by your abusive father, but Dane waking up had snapped something in said father's brain.

The kicks kept coming even though the man delivering them probably couldn't walk in a straight line. Their father was yelling, probably obscenities, that were lost in his double tongue while Lucas was _terrified_.

But not for himself. He tried to scream, kick, claw, anything to get out of his restraints but they wouldn't budge. All he could do was squirm around uselessly while history repeated itself.

Dane was half screaming half gasping for air. Some kicks landed on his legs while others came near to his neck although Lucas was fairly sure their father was actually aiming for Dane's midsection. One final kick landed and Lucas swore he could hear something crack. Dane's scream was cut off and his eyes opened wide. Their father stumbled as he went to pick up the remote and beer can after which he made himself comfortable again on the couch. He drained the beer can and repeated the action of throwing it at the wall and opening another. He started zapping again and a single murmur made it past his drunken speech.

"You had that coming, boy."

Their father settled down again and it almost looked as if nothing had happened.

But not for Lucas. He could feel the tears threatening to fall and his heart was absolutely thundering in his chest. His father's rage attacks made him feel like he was 5 again. Terror flowed in waves through his body as he tried to make eye contact with Dane.

_Please Dane, please look at me! Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die!_

Dane hadn't really moved after that final kick and Lucas was this close to a panic attack. Breathing was difficult as he felt like he might drown in the gag. He tried to focus on Dane's breathing but noticed that Dane's chest was hardly moving. Then slowly, oh so slowly, Dane's eyes blinked and they connected to Lucas's. Lucas probably looked like a wreck with his teary eyes and terror stricken expression, but he couldn't care less.

Dane's eyebrows drew together and his face was pale and sweaty.

"What are you doing boy!"

Their father's harsh voice broke through their brother moment and Lucas felt his heart miss a few beats. The trembling got worse and he shrunk into himself as their father focused his eyes on him. The drunken giant (well to Lucas anyway) got up and made some slow careful steps towards the youngest in the room.

"Aren't you gonna answer me!"

"Leave him alone!"

Dane's voice was softer than usual and sounded strained. Lucas couldn't help looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. What the hell was Dane doing!? Their father turned around and focused his attention on Dane. The man was swaying a little and Lucas was starting to doubt if he could see straight.

"Whateryou talkin' for boy!"

_Help, help, help, someone please!_

Their father was now again focused on Dane and Lucas didn't know what he was feeling anymore. He didn't want this happening, he didn't want to see his father ever again, he didn't want Dane hurt ever again. He just wanted to live life without having to look over his shoulder. And he certainly, most definitely, did NOT want to see his brother get beaten to a pulp.

Lucas did the only thing he could; he started squirming in his seat and screaming against the gag. The sound he made wasn't impressive but it was enough to attract his father's attention, again. It just so happened that Lucas had missed one very crucial thing as he'd been too absorbed by his brother's half broken form. His father had taken of his belt and was holding it in his hand like a whip. In the past it had never mattered how drunk the man had been, he could always handle his belt.

Therefore, the next part was both expected and unexpected at the same time. Lucas' gagged screaming had pissed his father off and the man turned around with an animalistic yell. The belt in his right hand accompanied the swing and before either of the boys could register anything, the belt buckle hit Lucas on his left temple with a sickening 'snap'.

It took Lucas a second before he registered the pain and when he did he wished he hadn't. His head was pounding and the side was on fire. He felt disorientated and when he looked up and saw his father's form, he was 5 again. Fear completely overrode his senses as he closed his eyes and pushed his face into his drawn knees. He was shaking and praying his father would leave him alone. His head was ringing and it took a while before sound filtered through the haze of fear and he could understand some of his surroundings again.

Someone was screaming…in pain. Then it stopped and footsteps sounded. The footsteps were uncontrolled, like…

_Like dad when he's drunk_

A door slammed and it went quiet.

Was it safe to come out? Was his father gone, he hadn't found him in the closet?

Wait, why would his father be here, that guy was in jail.

"Lucas."

Dane was looking for him, he had to open his eyes because Dane was looking for him.

"L-lucas.."

Why would he be with his father, didn't mom leave him?

Wait, mom left dad…dad in jail…Bensonville…dad came back and…DANE!

_You're not five you're eleven damnit!_

Lucas's head shot up and his eyes opened. There was something sticky on his pants and on his face, it was about to get into his eyes. He blinked and saw his jeans had a red patch…what…

"Oh my god, I thought…you were…don't d-do that again."

_Dane's talking, that's good. Dad hurt him but if he's talking then-OH SHIT!_

Lucas found his brother and if his vocal chords hadn't gone on strike he would've screamed, again. Dane was still half in the doorway lying on his right side. His face was pale and his eyes looked feverish. There was a light tremor going through his body and his left leg seemed _wrong_. There was, however, one big thing that made Lucas's head spin. There was something, probably a pocketknife from the looks of it, sticking out of Dane's side. His grey T-shirt was red in several places and the stain around the knife was slowly getting bigger. When Dane noticed what Lucas was looking at he pulled his long sleeved shirt down a bit to cover most of the damage.

"I don't think he's coming back."

_His voice is too soft, it shouldn't be trembling either. Why is he breathing funny?_

"You think you c-could come over here. I can untie you."

Lucas was freaking out. There was way too much blood coming out of his brother and then there was the harsh breathing and the breaking sound and…

_Dane needs help, Dane needs me._

The thought was loud and clear in Lucas's head and he nodded. He could do this, if Dane could jump in a bottomless pit to try and save him then he could crawl four metres to save Dane. Lucas pushed himself off of the chair and landed on the floor with a thud. He could just prevent his head from hitting the floor and, lying on his back, began to work himself into Dane's direction with his feet.

"You're doing great buddy, you're almost there just, ow."

The 'ow' was followed by a sharp intake of breath and Lucas could feel something warm, solid and soft against his head. He twisted a little and saw that he'd hit Dane's shoulder. Pure automatic Lucas wanted to apologize but all that happened was a mumble coming out from behind the gag. Dane seemed to get it anyway.

"Don't worry 'bout it, just turn around so I can get your hands."

Lucas who had been focusing on the dark patches on Dane's shirt quickly nodded and rolled onto his right side. He could feel Dane's hands after a few seconds fumbling with the knots. Lucas was so wired that he almost forgot to breathe. The moment the rope started to feel looser Lucas began pulling until eventually his arms came free of the restraints. He immediately threw the ropes off, pulled the gag away and turned around to face his brother.

Dane looked like he was about to pass out.

"DANE!"

He grabbed his brother's shoulder to keep him awake and almost screamed when there was a knock on the door.

"He came back, he came back, he came back, he came ba-"

"Lucas, it's not him."

"How would you know! Maybe it's a trick, just a game so he can-"

"Lucas p-please, just check. I promise you it's not him."

_He stuttered again, he also said please…Dane never says please…_

He stared into Dane's eyes. His older brother could ground him like nothing else.

_Dane is hurt. Dane needs help…I'm his help_

"…O-okay."

A second knock sounded and a voice came from the front door.

"Hello, anyone home? My name is officer Redlin, please open the door."

Lucas's eyes grew wide as realisation sunk in, the cops were here to help Dane too. He looked back at Dane and saw a tired and knowing smile, Dane almost sounded cocky again when spoke.

"Told ya."

The ropes around his legs wouldn't come off fast enough as Lucas shouted at the door.

"I'm here! We're here! We need help!"

The ropes came off and Lucas went flying for the door. When he opened it an officer was standing on the porch with his fist held high ready to knock again. When he saw Lucas he did a double take and waved at something behind him.

"My God kid, what happened to your head?"

Lucas was already shaking his head and dragging the officer inside by hanging onto his arm.

"My brother needs help, please Dane needs help!"

The second the officer saw Dane he peeled back Dane's long-sleeved shirt to reveal the large bloodstain underneath and started shouting orders into his radio. Dane's eyes were closed and Lucas felt his knees grow week and slid down the doorway, his feet almost hitting his brother's. It wasn't until he saw that Dane wasn't breathing when the real panic settled in. His world just shrunk and focused on his brother as he found himself screaming Dane's name over and over again.

A second officer came in, a woman, and tried to calm him down but he couldn't stop. Tears were flowing freely and he was hysterical, but somehow couldn't move. The first officer was pressing on Dane's bleeding side and tapping his cheek, but nothing woke him up. Lucas couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. This wasn't happening, this just couldn't be happening!

_No, no, no, no, NO!_

And then it wasn't happening.

Lucas was floating, a softness pressing in from all sides and a slow steady beep to calm him. Someone was singing nearby and he knew the voice, could almost follow the melody and recognise it. Lucas was safe and everything has just been a bad dream.

Lucas opened his eyes to a grey/white ceiling. He blinked a few times and then looked at the room, the white room, he was in. His mother was singing softly while arranging a bouquet of flowers on the bedside table to his right. There was a door in the wall to his right, next to a window which had the blinds drawn. On his left was a window with the curtains open and daylight came inside.

Reality settled in and Lucas felt a stone drop into his stomach.

"Lucas?"

Lucas turned to his mother and asked the first and only thing that came to mind.

"Where's Dane?!"

His mother's smile wavered and tears formed in her eyes.

_Oh no, God please NO!_


End file.
